Date night
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: Raven gets set up with a date, but will things go well?
1. Chapter 1

Raven was mad, no scratch that, furious. Her friends, the one she thought could trust betrayed her. She was currently wearing something unique, her leotard, and purple robe nowhere near her, but instead she was wearing _normal_ attire.

Her normal attire consisted of a black skirt that went down to her knees which a cut pattern in the very bottom, she also wore a white button up shirt. Her shoes clicked against the ground as she came to the small diner, just outside of the city.

The diner was called _Jump City Family Diner_.

Cyborg had just dropped her off, saying that they had just received a call, but when she had offered to go with him he vehemently denied her request. They had, after all, set her up on a mystery date. Which was the source of her ire.

Her phone, a Galaxys4, which Cyborg bought for her just a couple nights before dinged as she made her way up the diner's stairs. She sighed, and pulled her phone out. Checking her instant message, and rolled her eyes.

 _Foxlight1010: Hey Darkchild123, I'm going to be late, traffic is killer out here._

Sighing, she began typing a reply, looks like her unwanted date was just going to be a little longer now. At least she would be by herself for a little bit.

It's not like she didn't want to date, but besides her friends and a few honorary titans. The only people on the market that could possibly match her was villains, and she didn't want a villain.

Slowly opening the door, she walked into the diner, and noticed something. The diner served some good o'l fashion American food of course, but also served noodles in soup portion of the kitchen. Raven pursed her lips, and made a mental note to come back here even if the date she was on was a total failure.

Or if her date would ever show up.

"Hello, welcome!" A woman, probably early thirties called over the counter she was working. "Take a seat where you like."

Raven nodded, and took a seat at the nearest table to the door. The woman walked over to her, with a notepad, and smiled. "Hello there, I'm Ayame, and I'll be taking your order today. What can I get you to drink honey?"

"Do you all have a herbal tea?" Raven inquired as she watched her waitress write something down.

"Sure do, we just got to boil it up for ya." Ayame told Raven with a smile. "You already know what you would like to eat?"

"Um…no, I'm actually waiting for someone." Raven replied as she looked nervous.

"Oh, okay, well when they get here let us know. Until then I'll make you some herbal tea, oh and don't worry about the refill charge. Not many people order it, so we got tons of it." Ayame spoke as she patted Raven's back, before walking away.

Out of the corner of her she saw Ayame making her tea, but getting on the phone with someone. She watched as the waitress rolled her eyes, and clicked her phone, ending her call. She went back to boiling her tea.

Raven sighed as she looked across the seat from her and wondered who'd occupy it, if they occupy it, with her tonight. The youth just sighed, crossing her legs as she made a book appear in her hand. The sixteen-year-old just looked around one more time, before hearing her phone ding.

She looked at it.

 _Foxlight1010: Still running into traffic will be there in about ten minutes._

Raven rolled her eyes, and typed back before sitting her phone down. The waitress came over with her tea, before looking around nervously. "You here by yourself?"

"No, yes, I mean I'm supposed to be on a date. But, looks like he's running late." Raven replied as she looked around.

"Oh. that's a shame, um, any idea when he'll be here?" Ayame inquired, though Raven for some reason could feel anger off her.

"Ten minutes?" Raven watched as Ayame awkwardly chuckled before walking away.

Raven sighed as she took a drink of the tea and was surprised at the taste, she took another sip, relaxing she looked around. That's when she saw a figure dressed in a kill-me-orange hoodie walking towards the diner.

Her phone dinged, which made her put her tea down.

 _Foxlight1010: I'm here!_

Raven fumbled with her phone, before putting it down by her side, and watched as the figure wearing the hoodie walked into the diner.

He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, with the orange hoodie, and had a very large crystal necklace hanging off his neck. He pulled the hood down revealing blonde spikey hair along with his face, which was unique due to the whisker like marking on it.

He looked around, before noticing Raven, and smiled while waiving awkwardly. She felt nervous, but could easily tell that this guy was also nervous as she watched him walked towards her table. "Are you by chance, um, Darkchild123?"

"Yes…" Raven sighed as she rolled her eyes at the name her team created her.

Mostly Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Oh…well, I'm Naruto." Naruto said extended his hand as he took a seat across from her.

Raven took it, and noticed a unique energy about him as he shook her hand. The waitress came back, all the while glaring at Naruto, who slightly fidgeted.

"Hello sir! What can I get you?" Ayame almost shouted, but slowed herself.

"I'll take an herbal tea." Naruto replied as he fidgeted a little.

Raven slightly fidgeted, but eyed the waitress as she walked away.

They both sat there, before Raven finally spoke up. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself…I'm Rachel."

"Well, Rachel…you look great." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head, he looked around, before sighing.

"You got dragged into this, didn't you?" Rachel suddenly inquired as his eyes widened.

"Not really, I mean sort of, but I made a promise to someone I'd at least try." Naruto eyed Ayame as she glared at him once more.

"Try what?" Raven continued.

"Date…" Naruto nervously answered as his tea was brought to him.

"Friends?" Raven questioned as she crossed her arms.

"More like adopted family, but since they literally will beat me up if I didn't go I decided to save myself a beating." Naruto spoke as he fidgeted nervously. "my family says I work too much."

"Oh, and what do you do?" Raven continued to question as she put her book down.

"I'm an intern for the league." Naruto spoke as he took a sip of his tea. "Today is my first day off in a couple of years."

"The League of Justice, or Justice League?" Naruto eyes widened as she laughed nervously.

"Bingo, dead on." Naruto smirked as he pointed at her. "I'm going to assume that you are thee Raven from the titans."

"That would be a correct assumption." Raven confirmed as she uncrossed her legs, and looked a little bit more relaxed.

 _"_ _Great…probably going to ask me about my team…"_ Raven thought as she sighed, blowing a loose strand of her from her face.

"Well I know this is awkward…" Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Anyway so, darkchild123 eh?"

"Don't get me started with that, mostly my friends." Raven pointed out, but seemed to chuckle when she did.

"Aye, Bats and Arrow made mine." Naruto commented as he looked around. "Mostly Arrow, and Bats that it was funny to combine my favorite animal with me."

"So, wait, you're a hero?" Raven inquired as Naruto nodded.

"I'm recently a member of the league, I was originally solo a year ago, occasionally visiting my adopted family." Naruto said as he sipped his tea. "In fact, they still make great herbal tea."

"So, that explains why that Ayame woman is mad." Naruto coughed as he held his hand over his mouth.

"Eh?!" Naruto glanced at Ayame over her shoulder. "You're mad?!"

"Yes, I'm mad idiot, you were about fifteen minutes late!" Ayame yelled from the kitchen as she crossed her arms. "Should be thanking me, since the meal you're getting is half off!"

"So…that's why you picked this place?" Raven asked as she felt a little let down.

"Not exactly, I got to blame your friends on that one, especially Robin." This time it was Raven's turn to spit up some tea.

"Robin was in on it too!" She almost yelled in surprise. "Conspiracy, and traitorous deeds run deep…"

"Indeed, but I can't be too mad." Naruto commented as he took another sip of tea. "They did set me up with smart girl."

"What do you mean by smart?" Raven wanted to know more.

"You saw right through me, and didn't try to force evening of where we fake how feel." Naruto replied. "Really, it's relaxing ya know, I mostly walk on eggshells around other people. Especially Flash, who thinks he's faster than Superman."

"Isn't he?" Raven pursed her lips as she questioned.

"Ha, no, I'm actually able to warp instantly from place to place so technically I'm faster than both." Naruto gloated slightly as he watched Raven narrow her eyes at him.

"So why were you late?" Naruto fidgeted at Raven's question.

"Well…Ayame told me to not use my powers in her store, since my warps do have a feedback." Naruto commented as he played with his hands. "I actually just got done downtown helping your friends."

"Who were they fighting?" Raven continued barraging him with questions.

"Some misfits, I don't know, but one big guy seriously packs a punch." Naruto joked as he rubbed his cheek, which indeed had a small barely noticeable.

"Hope they weren't too much trouble." Raven quipped as she looked at Naruto in his eyes, before feeling something funny in her stomach.

"They weren't, but hey you hungry?" Naruto asked.

"I could do with some food, yes." Naruto nodded, and waived at Ayame.

The next thing he knew he heard a loud buzzing. Raven's phone lit up, before a projection Cyborg appeared over it.

 _"_ _Rae, listen, I'm sorry to do this but we're pinned down!"_ Cyborg shouted. _"_ _Slade's sent an army of his robot goons."_

"I'm on my way!" Raven yelled as she got up in a hurry, Naruto looked at Ayame who nodded, and he went to join her before a loud buzzing from his pocket stopped him.

Raven turned to see Naruto pick up his phone, which turned into a projection of Superman.

 _"_ _Naruto, we need you back here, Doomsday is back, and is attacking Metropolis. Sorry._ "

The blonde sighed as he walked outside with Raven, before looking around. He closed his eyes as flames danced around him, and revealed his true form. His eyes turned red, and his _belt_ turned out to be a tail wrapped around himself.

"You're a half demon?" Raven once again questioned.

"Once again spot on, sorry to end things, but apparently, something with no brain or organs for that matter punched through Supes phantom zone." Naruto spoke as he closed his eyes.

"Wait!" Raven yelled out before started her own warp.

"Yes?" Naruto asked as he opened his eyes.

"Another time?" She inquired a little nervously which made a lamp post bust near them.

"See you in a couple of days, I'm going to get pummeled for sure." Naruto joked as he closed his eyes, and disappeared in a yellow flash.

"I guess I'll take that as yes?" Raven questioned herself as she began to form her warp.

 _"_ _Raven!"_

"I'm coming, give me a second!" She yelled as she finally warped.


	2. Chapter 2

_Raven: Hey…_

 _Naruto: Yo!_

 _Raven: So, remember you said we could see each other again in a couple of days?_

 _Naruto: Yeah, what's up?_

 _Raven: Well, do you want to meet up later?_

 _Naruto: Um, sure, that's sounds great, where?_

 _Raven: Same diner, same time._

 _Naruto: Sure thing, I'll be there at eight o'clock._

 _Raven: Alright…_

* * *

 ** _Date Night: Take two._**

* * *

Raven was walking up the stairs to the diner, she wasn't furious anymore about this, in fact quite intrigued by the boy she met a couple of days ago, Though the date had been ended rather quickly due to their professions.

The blonde was already sitting in the diner, and smiling as she came to the door. He got up, opened the door for her, and smiled. "See, already starting off better eh?"

"Better." She agreed as she walked over to the table they had tried to have date at last night.

There, she was felt her cheeks become warm, because he already had her herbal tea ready. The two took their seat, and the blonde snapped his fingers. "I hope you don't mind the bandages on my face, it's funny what a being with no logical way of living can do to a half demon eh?"

"Tell me about it, we got Slade for that one." Raven pointed out as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, Slade Wilson, oh, he's one bad mamajama." Naruto joked as he took a seat across from her. "Took on the League of Shadows by himself, pretty much bats when it comes to preparations, and has a sweet claymore." Naruto commented as he rubbed his chin.

"Sounds like you have a crush on him…" Raven rolled her eyes, but watched as the blonde smiled.

"So…can't blame a guy for liking one's style choice. Though his fault is that he keeps picking on you guys, I'd like a round or two with him." Naruto said as he put both hands behind his head.

"Sounds like you like to fight." Raven stoically said as she sipped her tea. "I prefer peace."

"Well, yeah don't get me wrong I love fighting, but I believe in friendly competitions more or less. It's just, you know…" Naruto sighed. "I made it awkward, didn't I?"

"No, if you're talking about nature, then I understand completely. Sometimes I just blast stuff in the training room to take the edge off." Raven replied as took another sip of her tea. "Strange…"

"Hmm?" Naruto hummed.

"This tea tastes a little different than yesterday, tastes a little bit more…sweet." Raven commented as she took another drink.

"Oh, that's because I made it." Naruto told her as he a shy smile on his face. "Ayame and I go way back. I lived in Jump City until I was nine. That's when I began to master my warp ability, soon I could go anywhere with it, even the moon." Naruto said as talked about his warp ability.

"You've been to the moon?" Raven asked as she had to hear this story.

"Yeah, but briefly. I forgot that the little facing the sun is hot…way hot." Naruto said as he looked at Raven's eyes, but broke contact immediately.

"So, how old are you?" Raven inquired.

"Seventeen in October, you?" Naruto returned the question.

"Sixteen." Raven answered as she took another sip of tea.

"Cool…um, you hungry?" Naruto nervously questioned as he looked around.

"I could grab a bite yes." Naruto got up from the table, and walked over to the counter before jumping over it.

"isn't Ayame here today?" Raven questioned out of curiosity.

"What 'ya kidding me, this place is closed on Sunday." Naruto chuckled. "I just so happen to have a spare set of keys."

"So, she does know about us having a repeat of her date, here right?" Naruto nodded as he blushed slightly.

"Oh of course, just if I don't use too much and clean up." Naruto answered as he turned the stove on.

"Interesting family." Raven said as she took another sip of her tea.

"Did your friends drag you back here?" Naruto questioned as he looked in the cupboards.

"Actually…I wanted to see you again." Raven replied with a heavy blush, but watched as Naruto almost dropped the pots and pans he had gotten out.

"Oh, um, really?" Naruto nervously inquired as he set up the kitchen.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Raven asked. "Did I say something the last time?"

"Oh, you, n-no-no-no. I'm just, well, want to truth?" Naruto nervously spoke as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay, shoot." Raven answered.

"This is actually, my very first date, well take two anyway." Naruto explained as he got out a couple of steaks. "Usually right about now I'd get a call from Bats or Flash."

"Well…if it's any consolation to you, this is actually a great date so far." Naruto smiled at Raven's compliment, and almost giggled himself.

"Well if you don't bring your A-game, then you can't be successful. Supes taught me that, along with Bats. So, how do you like your steak?" Naruto questioned as he began to flip them over in the pan.

"Rare." Raven answered.

"Oh, me too!" Naruto told her. "I got some mash potatoes, and rice on too, sound good?"

"Sounds lovely." Raven smiled as she took another sip of tea, only discovering it was empty.

Naruto noticed this, and smiled. "Hey want to see another good power of mine?"

"If it involves tea, I'm all down for it." Raven answered.

The blonde pointed at the pitcher on the counter where the herbal tea was, and lifted the tea out of it. The girl watched, her mouth hanging slightly open as he topped her glass. The blonde sighed as he relaxed, and smelled the air, and smiled as he flopped the steaks down onto plates.

He grabbed liberal portions of mash potatoes, and rice. The blonde walked over to her, and held the plates up as he bent down and served her plate first.

"Dinner is'a served." Naruto mocked a French accent as he took his seat in front of Raven.

The two began to dig in, Raven eyes widened at the taste of the steak, and looked at him. "This is good."

"Thanks, it's an old Ichiraku family recipe, along with our noodles." Naruto pointed out as he took a bite of his steak.

The two smiled at each other, before Naruto finally took a drink of his tea and sighed. "You know what's interesting, this is actually going perfec-wait…you hear the buzzing noise?"

Raven groaned. "Yes…"

"Crap." Naruto stammered as he got up, and went over to the stove and turned it off.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone, it was Barry. "Go for Fox."

 _"_ _Hey man I hate to interrupt you, but yeah, um apparently, the joker is robbing a bank, he's carrying kryptonite, and well…"_ Naruto rolled his eyes as he listened to Barry. _"_ _He also has back up…"_

"Fine, fine I'll be there in a few minutes. Need to clean up my sisters' kitchen." Naruto said as he clicked his phone, before taking a deep breath, and nearly crushing the device in his hand. "Going so well…"

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Raven got off her phone too, before looking at her barely eaten meal. She smiled slightly, before looking at Naruto.

"Beast Boy got his leg broken, and well they need me to heal him. Sounds like you got a more serious matter on your hands." Raven spoke as she got up.

"Yeah, Joker is back in the game it seems. Unfortunately, I guess this where our date ends." Naruto smiled and started to wash dishes.

"Well, you can see me again if you like. I love the steak by the way, you can really cook." Raven complimented as she watched stop his cleaning.

She noticed he had a warm smile on his face, before looking at her as flames danced around his body and revealed his true form. The blonde turned to her, before handing her a to go box. "I would love to see you again."

"Yes, but next time we'll do a date in the day time…away from diners and the likes." Raven explained as she bumped Naruto out of the way, which made him look at her strangely. "I'll get your dishes, but you owe a great date next time around."

"Sure, that's a promise." Naruto smiled as they both locked eyes with one another.

He broke eye contact, before stammering. "I should go, if Barry gets one of his legs broken again I won't hear the end of it."

"Whose Barry by the way?" Raven inquired.

"The Flash, and let me tell you something, guy is a total prankster." Naruto chuckled. "But, not as good as me."

"Well…wait until you meet my team, and you'll say a different thing." Raven commented.

"I'll pick you up next week, Titan Tower?" Naruto asked as he began to walk away.

"Sure, you can come inside and get me if you like." Raven offered as she started to wash the dishes.

"Not a problem, Raven-chan." Naruto blurted out, before slamming both of his hands over his mouth.

"What did you just say?" Raven eyed him.

"Oh nothing, got to go!" Naruto yelled as he warped out of the kitchen.

Leaving Raven by herself with the dishes, before she smiled and walked over to the table and looked around before stealing his mash potatoes, and rice. She had a thought about stealing hi steak as well, but decided against it.

Instead she put it in the fridge with her magic, and noticed the pitcher of herbal tea. She walked over to it, and took a drink out of it. "If I'm going to clean this place a little, might as well treat myself to his tea." She chuckled to herself a little.


End file.
